Royal Armed Forces
The Royal Armed Forces are a branch of the Armed Forces of Wilkonia and are considered one service under both that umbrella and within the Uniformed Services of Wilkonia. The RAF as a collective whole are a limited purview force descended from the household forces of the Calvert Family. Over the years they have morphed into a fully uniformed military force outfitted by the regular establishment but under the direct control of the Royal House. Command The Sovereign exercises direct and immediate control over the Royal Armed Forces. The immediate subordinate under The Sovereign is the Commandant of the Royal Armed Forces. By virtue of office this occupant carries a Life Peerage, unless they already hold a higher title, and a place on the Committee of Imperial Defense. In times past this post was usually held by the eldest heir to the throne in the years leading up to his or her own ascension to the throne (this has happened 7 times since the formation of the post 209 years ago). Components The Royal Army Consists of two groups whose exact personnel count is never disclosed - The Court Guard consists of the higher echelon of the two groups. They are charged with the defense of the residence of the Royal Household. - The Palace Guard is the other echelon and is charged with security for all royal grounds and their immediate environs. The Palace Guard is also responsible for the physical security of all members of the Royal staff who are not members of the Royal House. The Royal Marine Corps Likewise with the Royal Army it consist of two groups however the missions of the two are very different - His Majesty’s Own refers to the immediate personal bodyguards of the Royal Personage. They serve as the sole immediate protection for the King yet they are all, by law, infantry veterans of at least 10 years. They serve more as the Praetorian Guard then the US Secret Service in as much as they are the Sovereign’s closest soldiers at hand. - Protective Services covers the remainder of the service and consists of those Marines assigned to serve as physical protectors of both members of the government as needed but also foreign dignitaries when visiting Wilkonia or when on assignment as envoy’s to the court. This excludes members of the royal staff who are under protection of the Palace Guard. The Royal Navy The Royal Navy consists of the crown vessel HIS WHORE “Marilyn Monroe” along with the attendant support vessels. - “Monroe” is not classed under the Naval Register of Wilkonia as she is considered a crown vessel and not subject to manning or review under Naval Orders. As such she is officially classed as T-CGN-01. She is of the “Allegiance” class and was the 4th in the actual production run. - The group which accompanies the “Monroe” includes two “Imperator” class destroyers along with a fleet tender, and an underway replenishment ship. - The Captain of the “Monroe” serves as surface action group commander for the total force and is the senior officer of the Royal Navy. The Royal Air Service The RAS consists of two groups. The first includes the crown transport “Columbia” along with duplicates and a full squadron of fighter/interceptors. The second is the diplomatic services group which consists of a squadron of VIP modified 787s. - “Columbia” is the name of the crown transport. In total there are four 787s modified to serve as “Columbia” though only the plane actually carrying the sovereign holds the call sign. The other vessels when flying or not carrying the crown default to call signs based on delivery order of the plane (RAS1, RAS2, and RAS3). The command pilot is a full Colonel or Light Colonel seconded from the regular service or from the diplomatic service. - The 29th Fighter Intercept Squadron is a sixteen (16) plane squadron of F-22As tasked to direct royal control and headed by at least a light colonel at all times. The squadron is principally tasked with guarding “Columbia” however they also serve a ceremonial role when note on escort duty. - The Diplomatic Squadron consists of 8 modified 787 aircraft flown by military pilots for transport of Wilkonian and foreign VIPs. Use is controlled by the Commandant of the Royal Air Force and right of use is by request only. Category:Wilkonia Category:MESS Military Forces